


Hotel D'Boneless

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [8]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Choking, Edgeplay, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Hotel D'Boneless

You watched Alex finish his dinner. You took in every feature, his sparkling blue eyes, sexy full lips, cute little nose, how the light shone off his gorgeous brown hair. He was just beautiful. You couldn’t let him know that though, he already had a big enough head. You snickered at your own thoughts.

“What?” Looking up at you as he was about to take a bit.

You shook your head. “Nothing babe.” You softly smiled as you wiped some sauce from his chin. “You just had a little something right there.” You sucked the sauce off your thumb. “Should we get the rest to go when you are finished?”

“As much as I would love to, I don’t think it would be good after we are done with the night.” A devilish grin adorned his face. You glanced at him apprehensively. Alex finished his dinner and groaned. “I guess I was really hungry.”

“Mhm.” You leaned over, licking his lips. “It’s as good as I remembered. Do you have a food baby now?” You snickered as he extended and patted his belly. He slid his hand around to the nape of your neck, pulling you into a deep kiss. Your tongues danced with each other.

“Let’s get out of here Mus.” He pulled back the velvet curtain motioning for the waiter. “I have to stop somewhere before we head to our other reservations.”

As you left the restaurant, Alex pulled you in by your hips from behind. He dragged his teeth across the soft skin on the nape of your neck. You were unable to contain a soft hum as butterflies filled your core.

“Alex.” Was all you could say before he took your hand in his leading you to a shop down the street. “What the...” Your mouth agape.

“I thought we’d stop off here and get some supplies.” He winked as he wet his lips looking at you to the store then back. He had stopped in front of a well-known adult shop which you hadn’t been to in ages.

“Well, I’m ready if you are.” You bit your bottom lip. He opened the door for you, sliding his hand across your waist as you entered the threshold.

In all your life you had never seen so many dildos, cock rings, lubes and other assorted toys. You remembered the first time you entered this store. Your face was beet red and it took you hours to finally muster up the courage to purchase a vibrator. You walked around the store looking at all the different things. You were so busy looking all the little toys, you had totally lost sight of Alex. You made your way to the back of the store where you found some finger paints. ‘Hmm.’ You thought with a Grinch-like grin. You picked out a lavender sheer baby doll nightie with lace trim and a lacy lavender thong. You went to the register to check out, trying to hide your findings from Alex. Just as the cashier placed your items in a bag, a pair of hands grabbed your hips and pushed his pelvis against your ass. He brushed your hair from your shoulder, biting down hard causing you to let out a yelp.

“Have a good evening you two.” The cashier said cheerfully.

“Oh, I plan on it.” Alex winked. He whisked you out of the store onto the street. “So, what did you get?” He smirked.

“You’ll have to wait and see. What did you get?” You asked curiously.

“Oh, you’ll have to wait and see.” He beamed. “Are you cold?” He noticed you shivering and placed his blazer around you. His thumb trailed your chin as he tucked a misplaced lock of hair behind your ear.

“Thank you, babe.” You wrapped your arms around him as you strolled down the boulevard.

“We are here.” He stopped in front of a hotel.

You looked at him confused. “What are we doing here?”

“Well, I thought we would go have a few drinks at the bar. And...” He paused. “Possibly role play while we are in there?” His sentence turned into a question as he looked at you with big eyes.

“Oh? Who should I be? Who are you going to be?”

“Well, you know who I am.” His voice switched. “Jeg er Ivar den Boneless!” Ivar roared.

“Oh, my king. I’ve been waiting for you all night.” You bit the tip of your finger with a seductive gaze.

“My queen, meet me in the bar.” His voice dark and sultry.

“Yes, my king. My master. I’ll be waiting.”

You hurried into the hotel bar and ordered a glass of wine. You made your way to a table in the very back of the room, taking off Alex’s blazer and slid into the booth. You slowly sipped your drink as you waited for Ivar. You loved people watching. Each person having a specific quirk of their own. As you scanned the room, you noticed a gentleman staring at you from the other side of the room. You accidentally made eye contact with him, as he took it as a sign you wanted more from him. He stood up, sauntering over to you.

‘Oh great. Where the fuck is Alex!’ You panicked.

“Good evening dear. My name is Ted. Are you available for the evening?” He bit his lip.

“Uhm… No.” You stuttered. “I’m waiting for someone.”

He sat down in the seat next to you. “I’m sure you are. I’ve been here all along.” He said smugly. “So, how much do you charge?” He inquired as he looked to your bag.

“I am not for sale!” You exclaimed. “I told you, I am waiting for someone. If you could please leave me alone. I would appreciate it.” You were appalled.

“Oh come on baby. I can give you a better time than that old stiff you are waiting for. You probably haven’t even been paid yet. I can pay you more and make it worth your while.” He reached out to grab your hand. Just then you heard Ivar clear his throat. The look on his face said it all. He was seething with disgust.

“Are you okay my queen?” His face dark and ominous. “Is this heathen bothering you?” His jaw clenched in anger, his nostrils flared.

“No, I’m not. He thinks I am a hooker! He was trying to buy me!” You started sobbing.

“What!?” His face twisted into a murderous rage. “She is my queen! You will never have someone such as her. Now go away, peasant.” He shooed him away.

“Oh, I don’t think so. I saw her first.” Ted pressed.

“Excuse me?” Ivar’s face scrunched up. “You saw her first? After I just told you she is my queen?” Before you knew it, Ivar’s arm was pulled back and punching the guy. Ted stumbled back, trying to catch himself.

“Fuck you dude. She’s probably a lousy lay anyway.” Ted scoffed. “You can have this ratchet whore.”

That’s all Ivar needed to hear. He jumped on the guy, wailing on him, punch after punch. You jumped up and tried to pull him off of Ted.

“Alex, er, Ivar! Stop!” You screamed. He looked back at you with that same murderous look. “Please.” Ivar threw five or so more punches before he stood up, brushing himself off. Ted stood up, unsure of his footing as blood trickled from his nose.

“Fuck you!” He screamed at Ivar, giving him the finger as he limped away.

“I got a finger for you.” Sticks up his middle finger, “and something here to feed you a fuck you souffle!” He grabbed his cock and screamed.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ted murmured as he walked out of the bar wiping his bloody nose with a napkin.

“Really now, are you okay Mus?” Alex, breaking character, took a napkin from the table to wipe your tears from your cheeks. He wrapped his arms around your trembling physique.

“Yes Ivar, my king. I am perfectly fine. Just a little shook up.” You cupped his chin, pulling him in for a kiss.

As he broke the kiss, he licked your taste from them and said. “Good min kæreste. Let’s go. I have a surprise waiting for you.”

“Did you get hurt?” You inspected his hands and face.

“Nah. Even if I did, I am a Viking! I feel no pain.” Ivar said smugly.

You grabbed your bag and his jacket as you stood. You felt him snaked his arms around your waist pulling you close. “I will never let anything happen to you, my queen.” He whispered softly in your ear. You smiled as you hugged his arms as he led the way to the elevators.

“You got a room? When we have a perfectly good apartment down the street?”

“Yes, Mus. For what I want to do to you cannot be done there.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

You gulped. ‘What have I gotten myself into here?’

The elevator bell dinged, Ivar pulled you in as he pushed the tenth-floor button and pressed you against the wall. You knees grew weak as his lips lightly tickled down your shoulder. The elevator stopped, the doors slowly opened. Ivar backed out of the elevator still peppering your neck with sweet, luscious kisses.

“Here we are.” He said through mumbles into your skin as he fumbled with the keycard. “Fuck.” You stifled a snicker when the card fell to the floor. When he bent over to pick it up, you took this time to take advantage of the situation by pinching his ass and tickle his balls. He jumped up, swatting your hands away.

“Fucking hell.” He grinned.

“What?” You gave him a sweet, innocent look as he eyed you suspiciously.

All you could do was laugh. You know he was thinking about your goody bag from the adult shop and wondering what you got.

‘I should have gotten those butt plugs after all just to fuck with him.’ You laughed harder.

You realized, Alex wasn’t carrying a bag. Did he even buy anything? You started eyeing him as well.

“What?!” He smugly smiled.

“Why don’t you have a bag? Did you even buy anything?” You asked suspiciously.

“Yes, I did. Just wait. You will see.” He smacked you on the ass. “Now go get ready. Ivar is hungry for his queen.” He rolled his tongue in his mouth as he gave you that sexy Ivar stare.

“Yes, my king.” You hurried into the bathroom, emptied the contents of your bag and began to strip. You sighed as you looked at your reflection. ‘Ugh.’ You poked your belly. You slipped on your sexy nightie and thong, took a big breath as if you were doing this for the first time and slowly opened the door where you found Ivar sitting there in his full costume. You were shocked but tried to hide it.

“My, you look lovely tonight my queen. Come to me.” His voice low yet demanding.

Shivers ran down your spine. This man knew what he was doing to you and he loved every minute of it. Slowly, you sauntered over to him kneeling before your king.

“No Mus. You do not bow to me. You are my queen. My love. My heart.” His voice soft and soothing. “Now, what was your other purchase for this evening, hmm?”

“Oh, right.” You went back into the bathroom and retrieved the finger paints still in its bag. You smugly smirked as you handed it to Ivar. “Here you go, husband.”

As he peeked inside, his face twisted into an evil smile. He licked his lips and bit his tongue, tilting his head upwards to look at you. His eyes were twinkling with mischievousness.

‘Oh shit...’ You bit your lower lip.

“Now what am I supposed to do with these?” He pulled out the red. “Cherry? My, you are a creative one tonight.” He motioned for you to sit on his lap.

“Yes, love. I thought we could have a sacrifice.”

He cocked his eyebrows. “Ah.” It was more like an ‘Aha! I understand now.’ sentence. “Well then, we should get ready.” He started untying his leather laces.

“No Ivar. Please, keep it on just for a while longer.” You begged.

“Your wish is my command Mus.” He pulled you in for a soft, sensual kiss. You rocked your hips, teasing his cock with your pussy. He hummed into your mouth as he slid his hands to squeeze your ass.

“Umph.” You moaned out lowly as he deepened the kiss, biting your bottom lip. “Ow.” You whimpered.

“Bed. Now!” Ivar demanded lustfully. “And take off that thing you are wearing. It bothers me. I need to see my queen in all her glory.” You stripped off the nightie and thong, then crawled on the bed, giving him a spectacular view of your cunt. He took in a deep breath at the sight. “My, my, my. You are already drenched. What am I going to do with you?”

“I am yours for whatever you wish to do to me, my king.”

With a twinkle in his eyes, he cocked his head with a small smile. “Hmm. Pleasure yourself.”

You licked two fingers and slowly slipped them in your folds. Your index finger found your clit, working it gently. You licked and bit your lip as you gazed deeply into Ivar’s ocean blue eyes. His eyes slightly closed as his cock grew erect. You spread your legs further apart allowing him to see all of you. His chest rumbled with a lowly growl. Your nimble fingers quickened the pace. You felt yourself slipping into the sea of exquisite pleasure. Your breath accelerated as your body writhed. You squirted down your ass and all over your hand. As you tried catching your breath, you looked over to Ivar who was in turn, stroking his cock. You brought your fingers to your mouth, sucking your juices from them.

“Yes, Mus. Yes.” He moaned. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes, min kæreste. I am ready for you.”

He opened the cherry paint, running it across his forehead, down to his chin then licked his fingers.

“Mmm. So good.” He slithered out of his seat, making his way to you. He hiked himself on the bed. “Am I allowed to remove my armor now?”

“Yes, please. I need to feel your warmth.” You reached out to pet him as your fingers found their way back to your cunt.

“Damn det musen! Jeg vil rive dig så slemt, at du ikke kan gå i en uge!” He roared, practically salivating. **((Damn it mouse! I am going to tear you up so bad you won't be able to walk for a week!))** He cursed the day they made his armor so hard to remove. You rolled over to softly suck some of the paint from his face.

“Mmm. That is good.”

He finally got the chest armor off and began working the pants. Luckily, those were halfway down as he was sitting over in the chair stroking himself as you masturbated. His eyes locked on your face.

“I love when you get blood on you.” His mouth crashed into yours, taking your breath away. You paused the sensual dance of your tongues.

“Ivar, please take me. Take me now.” You desperately pleaded.

“Mmm. Yes, min kæreste. But first, it is time for my surprise.” His eyebrows wiggled as an evil smile wrinkled up his face. He dug around in his pants pocket, pulling out a small object. “Do you know what this is?” He handed it to you.

‘Oh FUCKING Hell! Did he really just pull out a cock ring?!’ You screamed internally.

“Uhm, yes I do.” You whimpered.

“Good. Now, put it on me. I told you I will tear your ass up.” His cock flaming hot, enraged and ready for fun. He held the base as you slathered on some of the cherry paint as you stretched and slid the ring slowly down his shaft. You flattened your tongue as you ran it up the back side of his cock.

“Extra sweet tonight my king.” Your chin covered in the delicious treat. You circled the tip with your tongue licking any pre-cum up. You licked up his trail line to his belly button. He stiffened and burst out in laughter. You ran your fingers lightly up his sides making him burst out in a fit of giggles. You silently snickered against his skin as you slowly inched your way up his body. Your breasts grazed his cock causing it to twitch against your chest. You gingerly nipped your way up his chest, shoulder, neck. You slowly rock your hips, dragging his cock through your pussy, tickling your engorged clit.

“Fuck! Du føler dig så god.” He growled. “Fuck mig, min dronning! Lad mig føle din stramme kusse.” **((Fuck! You feel so good.)) ((Fuck me, my queen! Let me feel that tight pussy of yours.))**

You circled your hips to tease his cock, feeling an orgasm growing. You took his cock with your hand gliding the tip back and forth against your clit. Ivar cupped your breasts, kneading them gently. Your walls clenched with each brush of your clit. Your body convulsed as you came down his cock. There was that sound again resonating from his chest. With a glance, you noticed Ivar’s eyes full of lust. He licked his lips, pulling you down to crash into your lips. He wrapped his arm around your waist as he rolled you over. He was like a wild animal nipping every inch of your skin. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he rammed his cock deep inside you. You yelp at the painful pleasure. He didn’t give you time to adjust, his pace quickened, he growled with each thrust. His grunts were music to your ears. He hissed as you dug your nails down his back drawing blood. He bit his tongue and rolled his head to gaze into your eyes. There was a danger lurking behind those sky blue eyes. Shivers ran through you as you realized you had seen that look before.

“Nu skal jeg straffe dig mere. Jeg kommer til at kneppe dig så hårdt, at du kommer til at tænke på dage for bare at tænke på denne nat!” He roared. **((Now I have to punish you more. I am going to fuck you so hard you will cum for days just thinking about this night!))**

His cock was deep inside you as his assault stopped. A possessive gaze washed over your body and the mood changed between you. His face was unreadable, darker and rougher.

“Hvem tilhører du?” Ivar’s voice intoxicating. You paused as his hands slid over your breasts, gripping your neck. “Du er min!” **((Who do you belong to?)) ((You are mine!))**

“You Ivar! Yes! I am yours!” You breathlessly moaned.

His mouth latched onto your breast as he placed pressure on your throat. He placed his arm under the small of your back to arch it. You felt his dick tickling your g-spot. You gasped not only for air but in pleasure as your vision was turning fuzzy. Ivar was grunting like a wild boar, his pace fast and hard. He finally removed his hand from your trachea. You sucked in a deep, raspy breath as you felt the pleasure filled waves roll over you. Your legs wrapped around him squeezing his hips into yours. He bit down on your nipple hard and pulled it upwards with his teeth.

“Oh FUCK! Ivar! King, my King! Fuck! Fuck! FUUUCCK!! I’m going to come!” You wailed. Your walls clenched his cock hard.

“Fuck!” Ivar grunted. His hand drifted to your clit as his thumb circled it vigorously. He pulled his shaft out. He licked and sucked his way down your chest to your belly button causing your body to writhe as his thumb was slowly flicking your clit. Your walls clench with every lick. Ivar grabbed the red paint, slathering it up and down your folds. Slowly he licked each lip up and down like a dog lapping up water. “Mmm. Mus you are mighty tasty tonight.” He peeked up at you, his face covered in the cherry treat. He stuck two fingers deep inside you. You threw your head back into the pillow as your eyes roll into your head. You grabbed a handful of his gorgeous brown locks, pulling tightly. His warm breath teased your clit as he finger fucked you. His tongue lightly grazed your nub. You arched your back as you called out for him.

“Please Ivar. Please.” You whined.

“Please what my queen?” His tongue grazed your clit lightly as his warm breath tickled you. “What do you want? What do you need?”

“I need you. I need to come. Please, Ivar.” You begged. He clamped his mouth around your clit, sucking and flicking is tongue wildly. He curled his fingers against that sweet pleasure spot. You grow numb, your body tingles, your toes curl. Your legs wrap around his head to push his face further in. Your walls clenched hard around his fingers as your juices flow from you. You whimper and whine as you come down from your high. Ivar sucked the paint from your lips as he cleaned your drenched cunt.

“More. I need more of you.” You whispered.

Ivar flipped you on your stomach. “On your knees, now!” He darkly demanded.

“Yes, my master.” You lifted your ass up. His breath swept over your cunt as he licked from front to back. A chill ran through your core.

“Du vil tage min pik som den Lille tæve du er!” Ivar boomed as he slammed his cock deep inside. **((You will take my cock like the little bitch you are!))**

 

“Ye,s Ivar! Yes, my king!” You groaned as you bit down hard on the pillow. His rough onslaught relentlessly crashed into you as his balls smack against your sensitive clit.

“Fuck! Jeg er næsten der!” He growled. “I can’t hold it any longer! I’m going to fucking cum baby.” He cried. **((I am almost there!))** His pace growing faster. You felt an eruption of heaven flow through you as tighten your walls hard around his cock. His pace grew erratic. With a few more rough thrusts, he came hard deep inside you. Your entwined juices flow from you. You slowly slide onto the bed, Ivar following to lay on top of you. You both heavily panting, trying to catch your breath. He rolled off of you and removed his cock ring.

“Jesus. I didn’t know it would do that!” Alex exclaimed as he grinned at you. “That was fucking intense. I don’t think I’ve ever jizzed that much in my life.”

“I don’t think I have either. I lost count after three.” You grinned.

“I think it was eight, almost nine if I didn’t have to pull out so I didn’t cum.” You could tell he had that smug smirk on his face just by his tone.

“I think I’m going to need a fucking wheelchair or something just to get out of this hotel.” You both cackled.

“Was I too rough Lille Mus?” He brushed the hair from your face, tucking it behind your ear.

“No Alex. You were wonderful.” You scooted over to lay your head on his chest. “We should go shower.”

“In a minute love. I’m not sure I can walk either.” He snickered.

“Well, you can just hobble out of here on your crutch, cripple.” You bit his chest playfully.

“You will not speak to me in that manner! I am your king!” Ivar hiss.

Alex busted up laughing. “I just can’t right now. I just want to hold you close.” He squeezed you tighter. You smiled and peppered his chest with light kisses. “Now you better stop that, I may need to tear your ass up again.” He kissed your forehead.

“Mmm. I might like that again soon.” You rested your chin on his shoulder as you stare into his beautiful blues. “I know I don’t say it often enough, but I love you so much Alex. I’m so glad we met.”

“It was fated, my queen.” He said in his Viking voice as he smirked at you. “Jeg elsker dig også min Lille Mus.” **((I love you too my little mouse.))**

You listened to his heart beating and twirled your fingers around on his chest. His fingers tangled in your hair as his other hand draws patterns on your arm.

You sighed in contentment. “As much as I love laying here with you, I really need to take a shower babe. Do you want to join me?”

“Mmm. In a few minutes. I’m still weak.” His said sleepily and yawned.

“Mhm. You’ll probably fall asleep.” You bit his shoulder as you pulled back the covers. “Rest well love.” You crawled out of bed and sauntered into the bathroom.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes. Promise.”

As you turned the knobs to the shower faucet, you noticed your reflection in the mirror. ‘Jesus.’ Your body was covered in paint, bruises forming where his rough hands held onto you for dear life. Steam from the warm water filled the room. You turned on the shower head as you crawled in. The warm stream rushed over your body, down your shoulders and back, across your breasts and trickled down your legs. You let out a small sigh as you leaned your head back into the warmth.

“You got room in there for me love?” He pulled back the curtain, causing goosebumps to rise all over you.

“Mhm.” Your eyes still closed as you leaned into the stream. Alex climbed in with you and wrapped his arms around you.

“I missed you Mus.” He brushed his lips across your jawline.

“Well, I’ve been with you all night.” You slightly opened your eyes to see his beaming face causing you to softly smile.

“No, you were with Ivar, not me.” He teased.

“So, what are we going to do next baby?” You leaned into him, nipping his bottom lip.

“Oh, don’t you worry about that Mus. Ivar has that all planned out.” A devilish laugh came from him.

As you grabbed the soap and began cleaning his chest, you thought. ‘Oh lord. Round two is on its way.’


End file.
